Rautil
|image = None Yet |names = Rautty, Rauti, The Thieving Fanged Wyverns |titles = Small Robbing Fang Wyvern |species = Fanged Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★☆☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = Any Normal Area At Night Except For Volcanic And Arctic Locations |relations = None |elements = |ailments = |move = Stolen Item Usage |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Rautil are Fanged Wyverns. Appearance They have a standard Fanged Wyvern build abet at a smaller scale. On their head they have a long knife shaped horn. Their hide is grey coloured and covered with black fur. On the tail is a row of spikes that serve to chuck items onto its back. The back is covered with sticks with potent sticky saliva that are used to allow it to carry stuff they took on it. Small spikes also surround the back to further prevent items falling off. Their eyes are yellow with red pupils. Behaviour They are nocturnal beings, only going outside of shade and caves when no light shines on the land. In instinct they are thieves, willing to take objects from monsters that clearly don't belong to them when in need of them. They earn very little things for themselves, and would rather get them from more powerful monsters than do that. When wanting to steal things, they search out for a monster lair or nest and memorise what they see in there. With a plan in mind Rautil attempt to steal the items they want when the monster that is keeping the items is sleeping or away. Once they get what they need, they attack the item(s) to their back and run off before the bigger monster returns to discover what has happened. The horn on their head is used to carve out anything that prevents them from having their theft. They have an attraction to things that are shiny, even if they have no use for them. This has resulted in hunters being robbed of their Zenny, finding only a cut in their satchels. Should they come under threat they may chuck or use whatever they have on them in an attempt to survive. A noted behaviour that they have is that if they are robbed themselves they will go into a rage seen in standard Fanged Wyvern nature, even going so far as to attack the thief themselves despite it having a high chance of death. Rage State Rautil have an enraged state they go into if an item they are carrying is taken from them, either by force or should they face robbery themselves. The reds in their eyes becomes piercing and they begin to attack the one who caused the loss. Attacks *'Item Theft': Rautil will sneak up on a hunter or an item, run up to him/her and take an item from them. It will then flip the item onto its back with its tail. It can have up to four items on it at a time, if its a large item only one. *'Stolen Item Toss': If threatened it may decide to throw one of the items it has away and run for it. There is a chance that it may chuck the item at its attacker instead. Depending on what the item is, anything hit by it can be given an Ailment corresponding to the item, i.e if a Poison Smoke Bomb is thrown then poison is inflicted, and if a Paralysis Knife is tossed then Paralysis is inflicted. *'Stolen Item Usage': On some occasions the Rautil may decide to use an item they stole if possible. This has a range of effects. An example being if it uses an Armorskin then its defence will rise. Enraged Only *'Horn Jab': Rautil will run at a target and hit it with its horn like a blade. *'Pounce': Rautil will jump at a target at smash into them. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Breaks Hitting on the back enough or making it flip over will make one drop an item it was carrying that hunters can take. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Since it is a small monster Rautil cannot enter any state. Trivia *Rautil are based on the stereotypical Thief portrayal in fiction. *Hunters can get their items back from them by knocking them over or by killing one, which will make them drop a shiny that gives the item back. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Chaoarren